1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable program product for implementing a game in which a plurality of characters are displayed on a display screen and a player is caused to select action patterns of the characters, to thus cause the game to proceed. The present invention also relates to a gaming machine constituted of a computer or specific hardware for executing the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various games have already been provided, wherein a virtual world of the game appears on a screen of a computer or a TV (television) set. In the virtual world, a player controls characters in the game by means of entering commands by way of operation means, such as a controller or the like, thereby causing a predetermined story to proceed. These games are generally referred to as “RPGs” (Role Playing Games).
A commonly known RPG is as follows (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-200354). Specifically, a combat situation is embedded in the RPG, wherein a character (hereinafter called an “ally character”) controlled by the player battles against enemy characters controlled by a computer. The ally character acquires an experience value and virtual currency by means of defeating the enemy characters in battle. Thus, a story is caused to proceed while the level of the ally character is being raised.
In the combat situation in the RPG described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-200354, the pattern of an attack delivered by the ally character is determined in accordance with operation of buttons performed by the player after the player has selected an “attack” command. Specifically, when the player has selected an “attack” command, a variable display zone called a judgment ring appears on the screen, and a variable zone called a rotary bar rotationally moves around the variable display zone. A plurality of effective zones are formed in the variable display zone. In a case where the player has operated the buttons at a good timing when the rotary bar has passed through one of the effective zones, the ally character commences an attack. The pattern and efficacy of the attack are determined in accordance with an ability corresponding to the level of the ally character and items on hand (weapons, magic (spell), or the like). However, when the buttons are operated at a timing at which the rotary bar is in a special effective zone of the effective zone, the degree of effectiveness of the attack; that is, the efficacy of the attack, is enhanced. In contrast, in a case where the player has operated the buttons when the rotary bar is not situated in the effective zone of the variable display zone, the ally character does not make an attack.
A concept “Status” showing a state of a character is set for the respective characters. An anomalous state “Status Anomaly” is generated in accordance with surroundings of the ally character, an attack made by the enemy character, or the like, thereby imparting a certain degree of inconvenience to the ally character, thereby making a change in a fight situation which is prone to be monotonous. Generally known types of the Status Anomaly include a Poison anomalous status and a Petrifaction anomalous status. The Poison anomalous status is an anomalous status in which the physical strength of the character is automatically reduced every time the ally character takes an action upon sustaining magic from the enemy or an attack originating from a predetermined item. Further, the Petrifaction anomalous status is an anomalous status in which the character becomes hardened like stone when sustaining magic from the enemy or sustaining an attack originating from a predetermined item, thereby disabling entry of a command.
However, in the conventional game program, it is not easy for a beginner player of the game to operate a button when the rotary bar is passing through any of the effective zones of the judgment rings. Therefore, when the beginner player plays the game, the number of attacks made by the ally character is reduced, thereby posing difficulty in unfolding the story of the game. This hinders the beginner player from sufficiently enjoying interest in the game. In contrast, operating a button while the rotary bar is passing through any of the effective zones of the judgment rings is easy for a player skilled in the game, and the experienced player cannot find amusement in operating the button.
The pattern and efficacy of attacks to be made by the ally character are determined according to capabilities and items the ally character has on hand, both corresponding to the level of the ally character, and the timing at which the player operates the button. However, the player have come to securing the attack mode of the ally character during the course of progress in the game. Once the player has secured the attack pattern of the ally character and grasped all the patterns of the attack mode of the ally character, it becomes difficulty for the player to find interest in the game.
Moreover, in the conventional game program, even when the Status Anomaly has been generated by an attack from the enemy character and a certain degree of inconvenience has been imparted to the ally character, the character's abilities are recovered through use of a predetermined tool called an Item. In the conventional game program, means for solving the Status Anomaly is uniformly set under the predetermined requirements. The means involves a small space for technical intervention by the player and tends to make a player feel monotony in the fight situation as a result of repetition of the fight. The term “player's technical intervention” signifies close connection between the player's operation technique and contents of the game; for instance, when the ally character has sustained magic for generating status anomaly, the probability of occurrence of status anomaly is reduced when the player performs good operation; or, even when the player uses a recovery item, efficacy is reduced in half if the player has performed poor operation.